kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Natsu
1= |-| 2= and after learning the truth and their attempt to kill .|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 3= is a guest character originating from the Soul series, and is one of the supporting characters of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined, later in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. History :For this character's canon history, go to her main article in Soul Calibur Wiki Stumbling 400 Years into the Future :Main article: Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time :Main article: Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time Family *Taki - mentor *Chie - adopted mother, deceased Personality As a child, Natsu was particularly shy growing up with the stigma of being "possessed by an evil spirit." But she gradually grew up into a cheerful and lively girl after receiving Taki's teachings. Natsu is also rather stubborn and disobedient, as she would sometimes disregard and ignore the Fu-Ma clan's rules. However, she seems to listen to those whom she respects or cares for, like her master Taki. It is possible that her personality is affected by the spirit of Arahabaki. Natsu appears to pay attention to her appearance, a characteristic common for a girl of her age. Although she may be accustomed to the prejudice around her, she still seems to suffer from handling her unruly hair every morning. Physical Appearance Despite her Japanese name and origin, Natsu has golden blonde hair (this is explained in New Legends of Project Soul as being because of Arahabaki). She has a curious hairstyle consisting of multiple ponytails on the back of her head and she wears a shiny pink hair-clip decorated with feathers. Natsu wears a scarlet bodysuit with long sleeves and is protected by partial armor on her arms and hips. She has a liking to glittery pink items, as even her swords' handles are pink and their scabbards are decorated with pink stones. There is a red bandage tied around her right thigh and the feather motif is repeated on the back of her greaves. She has strings of shiny pink beads attached to her waist. Natsu's outfit is bird themed, possibly falcon, which is visible in the recurring feather ornaments and the decoration of her vambraces. Powers And Abilities *'Musoh-Battoh-Ryu': Natsu uses an improvised version of Taki's moveset, focusing on close to mid-range. Her trademark fighting style involves using twin ninja blades - Kuzukiri & Awayuuki. Weakness *'Arahabaki': Should anyone make fun of Natsu's hair (inadvertently or otherwise), she'll go into a rage envoking the demon within her - Arahabaki. *'Negative emotions': When Natsu is in an emotional stress, it causes Arahabaki to be empowered by her negative emotions like anger, sadness, etc. This explains why Taki tries to prevent Natsu from getting involved in the fated battle between Zi-O and Geiz. Weapons *Kuzukiri & Awayuuki (Dual Kodachi) *Hierophant Green (Guantlets) Gallery File:Sc5 pub 2d natsu1-copy.jpg|Official artwork from Soulcalibur PXZ2-Natsu.png|Natsu in action. Natsu.(Soul.Calibur).600.679757.jpg|Natsu. NatV.jpg Behind the scenes Portrayal Natsu is voiced by in Soulcalibur V. Her live-action actress is . In the English dub of Taki Gaiden, she is now voiced by Emily Neves, who is best known for voicing Ange in the Cross Ange anime television series and in Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange and Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 3: Fates Intertwined. In Soulcalibur V, she was previously voiced by Kate Higgins, who also voiced the character Tira in Soulcalibur VI. Notes *Natsu serves as a foil, and to an extent, the Soulcalibur equivalent to . Both have treated as outcasts in their youth (Sougo being ostracized by his peers due to his aspirations of being a king; Natsu being shunned by the Fu-Ma Ninja clan as she harbors an evil spirit within herself). **Both were victims of attempted murder because of those aforementioned reasons (Geiz traveling fifty years back into the past to kill Sougo to prevent him from becoming Oma Zi-O; and the Fu-Ma clan attempting to kill Natsu as an infant). **Coincidentally, Natsu is the only of the few people in the story to sympathize with Sougo, and is willing to go in lengths to protect him from , , , and even her own master. **Due to being an apprentice to Taki, even before the latter became a Rider, she is similar to from . Personality-wise, she leans closer to . *She is similar to , in that they both are close friends to main Rider ( and ), and they show the willingness to protect them from those trying to kill them. Hiroki keeps Chihiro from being chased by and his own , Natsu protects Sougo from being attacked by Geiz, White Woz, Diend, and her own master. *Natsu is currently the only original timeline Soulcalibur character to be an anomaly to the new timeline. This is due to the fact that her master's alternate counterpart merging with the former. External links *Natsu in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters